high school is hell
by animegirl9
Summary: amu goes to a private high school.her and ikuto have to share a dorm. what could possibly happen
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't judge to hard.

p.s. I do not own Shugo Chara

It is my first day at a new high school. My name is Hinamori Amu. We have to sleep in dorm on the outer edge of the campus. As long as the walk is it might as well be on the other side of the freaking universe. So far my only friends are Tadase , Kukai, and Alice(I'm ALICE ). They came with me to get my schedule and my dorm number. It is girls and girls or boys and boys. Me being the lucky one I have to share the dorm with a guy. His name is Ikuto. I've heard rumors that he is a perverted player. So I walk to the dorm and knock on the door to find out it was open. Well this was my dorm now so I walked right on in. As if my life could get any better there was ikuto and some girl making out on the bed. Suddenly he noticed my existence he looked up at me and said "you wanna join" Earning a death glare from the girl on the bed. Me being who I was I looked mouth gaping and shouted "AS IF". The girl decided to leave finally. When she left and shut the door the pervert decided to smirk. What the heck I just almost walked in on the conception of a baby and all he could do was smirk. That is when I lost my temper "What the heck are you smirking at"

"Your blush."

At that moment I felt the blood in my cheeks and turned a shade darker causing his smirk to grow even wider. That is it I'm gonna kill him absolutely kill him. Somehow he could guess what I was thinking and left. I woke up in the middle of the night to find something warm next to me. It felt really good I was almost asleep again when suddenly the source of warmth moaned in its sleep. WAIT a minute …..wait a minute I know he did not I know he didn't I look up yep . That pervert I can't believe he did. That is it I mean it I AM GOING TO MASACARE HIM. I was moving in to strangle him when suddenly he mumbled my name and sighed. Suddenly I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. When all of a sudden "Amu…..ugly…zzzzzzzzz". "GRRRRRRRRR" I couldn't help but growl I was P.. SO I took all the covers off of him and in one swift movement I kicked him off the bed and into the floor.

"What in the…WHY am I on the floor?"

"That is where animals belong ya pig."

"Do you know how cold it is on the floor?"

"Well go to YOUR bed."  
"BUT you're like a heater it is so cold over there and you're so warm."

"Well to bad." And with that I went back to sleep. Only to find out that he was in my bed again. This went on about 3or 4 times before I gave up and went to bed and just let him stay with me. I swear if I wake up pregnant I will gut him like a fish.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I had writers block

Ikuto: She does not own shugo chara

If I did I would be frikkin rich.

"Talk"

_thoughts_

That morning I woke up on the floor "IKUTO" I scream causing him to jump and roll off the bed." You pushed me off the bed!"

"I did no such thing you fell off in the middle of the night"

"And you didn't wake me because…."

"I didn't want to"

"Uh whatever I'm gonna go take a shower."

"The shower is too small"

"It's normal sized" I replied

"No, it's too small for us to take a shower"

"Look perv there is no US. I'M taking a shower and YOU are going to stay out here because if you don't let's just say you'll never have kids ever I promise you that."

"Jee melodramatic much"

"Hey remember one thing I don't make idle threats I keep promises."

"Hn"

So with that I took my clothes into the bathroom and took a shower in peace. I was dressed and in first hour when I saw him walk into the class . could this get any worse i thought while all the girls pulled their skirt up and shirt collars down. All of a sudden he looked up at me and winked. All the girls in the class room sent me a death glare. Just then a girl with black thigh length hair and fake tanned skin with heavy makeup walks towards me. _snap could you get any sluttier._

"Hey you pinkie you like totally ruined my fun with Ikuto yesterday"

that's where I knew her from she was that girl I shuddered at the memory. "Sorry but that's like my dorm room too." I said mimicking her snuddy tone

"Omg so that's your room what I mean how did you get a dorm with him"

"Well I figure god hates me I mean he gave me a room with that"

"Gosh you are the only girl here that would say that but any way keep your hands off him he is mine"

"He's yours and yukis' and hitories' and that girls over there with the two huge mounds of plastic on her chest." I had seen him flirting with them earlier.

_I'm not normally this crude but I mean one day with Ikuto will scar you for life and de sensitize you to anything._

"Ugg just keep your hands off him"

"Fine what ev"

The girl stormed off to have a hissy fit. Man I should really learn her name so I could avoid her.

"Soo I see you met Mai." Tadase said

"Oh so that's her name was"

I was cut of mid sentence by ikuto hugging me

"Soo I see your hitting on my new roomy kiddy king"

"Shut up you knifing cat"

"Just keep your hands off my girl"

"I am not your girl and if you don't mind I would like to finish my so I don't have home work on Friday night."

"Hey Tadase by the way are you coming tonight yeah so is Alice and kukia we know you'll need all the support you can get thanks guys."

"Welcome"

" Sooo" Ikuto said

"What are you doing tonight exactly?"

"It's none of your concern" I said with acid in my voice

"Gosh I was just curios "

"Just go away please"

"Fine"

"Thank you" I said exasperated

The rest of the day went by fast. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Then it was that time again

mwahahahahahaha I left you at a cliffy I am so evil

Ikuto: great the dancing sky scraper is evil

Me: would you shut up

Ikuto: make me

Me: *smirks evilly* ok I will

Ikuto: you and what ar*silenced with a kiss and a nose bleed*

Me:ha


End file.
